Ecrire, c'est survivre
by insanity-words
Summary: J'étais prêt à tourner la page mais c'est la page qui ne veut pas se tourner.


**_OS N°1 : Ecrire, c'est survivre_**

 ** _Thème donné par :_** Elodie.G

 ** _Consigne à respecter :_** Ecrire un OS ou une Fic du le thème d'HP a partir d'une photo choisis.

 ** _Raiting :_** T

 ** _Note :_** Voici la deuxième version de cette même histoire ! Je remercie une nouvelle fois Lady Elisa. B pour son courage.

* * *

12 Juin.

Je ne pense pas être une mauvaise personne. Je ne pense pas être quelqu'un de mauvais, et pourtant il y a cette fille que je suis en dehors de ses lignes. Aujourd'hui encore, j'ai été une garce. Daphnée et Astoria sont venues avec moi en ville pour faire deux ou trois achats. On a croisé Hermione. Elle portait un vieux jean délavé qui avait un trou sur le genou. Je me suis moquée d'elle. Je ne voulais pas que ce soit trop méchant ou même violent. Mais Astoria a rigolé avant de lui jeter son verre dessus. Il était rempli de glace à l'eau. J'ai trouvé ça méchant et excessif. Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de nous répondre. Pourtant j'ai rigolé. Comme une folle. C'était un fou rire comme j'en avais eu peu. Je me transforme de plus en plus en cette femme.

P. Parkinson

* * *

13 Juin.

Rien d'intéressant à dire aujourd'hui. La journée à été calme, le temps pourri et aucun de mes amis ne m'a envoyé de message. Grand-mère m'aurait sûrement parlé de Karma. Je n'y crois pas. Le géniteur à envoyé une lettre. Touchant, poignant. J'aurais peut-être pleuré si il n'avait pas pris ses jambes à son cou quand je suis venue au monde.

P. Parkinson

* * *

14 Juin.

Blaise m'a invitée au bal. Enfin. Je commençais à douter de mon charme. Je n'oserais sûrement jamais l'avouer en dehors de ces lettres mais je crois bien que je l'aime bien. Il n'est pas comme Draco ou comme Théodore, il est tout aussi mesquin, manipulateur et briseur de coeur qu'eux. Mais il respecte la femme. Il ne la voit pas seulement comme un objet sexuel. S'il veut coucher avec une femme, il lui fait la cour, vraiment, avec sincérité. Et ça me plait. Il reste toujours calme même lors de mes crises de nerfs. Il est diplomate et sait parler aux gens. Il est le seul qui arrive à calmer Dray, et je trouve que rien que pour cette action il mérite le respect de tous. Draco m'a dit qu'il pensait inviter Hermione au bal. Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est une bonne idée. Il lui en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs ces derniers mois et je ne pense pas qu'une femme saine d'esprit pardonne aussi facilement. Mais j'ai cru apercevoir un sourire sur son visage. Ca fait tellement d'années que ce miracle ne s'est pas produit. Il était beau, pour une fois, il était beau. Plus ce mec torturé, drogué et sans avenir qu'il était. Non, il était beau, grand, majestueux. Il aurait pu me faire tomber amoureuse.

P. Parkinson

* * *

15 Juin.

Mon père a appelé.

P. Parinson

* * *

16 Juin.

Draco l'a invitée. Et elle a dit non. C'est étrange, j'ai comme l'impression de l'avoir prédit. Je suis passée voir maman ce matin. Elle ne se souvenait plus de moi. Elle m'a prise pour une infirmière. On a passé plusieurs heures à parler. Je me suis rendu compte à quel point ma mère avait été blessée par le départ de mon père. Je sais que je ne devrais pas mais plus j'y pense et plus la colère m'envahit. Je le déteste.

P. Parkinson

* * *

17 Juin.

Maman a eu un accident cette nuit. Elle s'est réveillé et ne savait plus où elle était. Elle a fini par tomber dans les escaliers. Les médecins disent que ce n'est rien de grave, mais elle a toujours été fragile. La maladie la fragilise un peu plus chaque jour. Grand-mère aurait fait ce qu'i faire. Et grand-père n'a toujours pas fait le virement pour payer la maison de repos de maman. Je le déteste.

P. Parkinson

* * *

18 Juin.

Mon géniteur est une ordure.

P. Parkinson

* * *

19 Juin.

Elle a accepté. Hermione a accepté. Devant mes yeux. Elle a dit oui. Je ne comprendrais jamais les femmes de seconde zone. Blaise m'a présentée comme sa petite amie. J'ai trouvé ça adorable au début. Mais maintenant je me pose tellement de questions. Est-ce qu'il est vraiment différent de lui ? Est-ce qu'il ne va pas tout simplement partir quand il aura eu ce qu'il voulait ? Je me sens idiote de douter de lui. Pourtant, les questions sont là et elles me hantent.

P. Parkinson

* * *

20 Juin.

Il est allé la voir. Il est allé la voir ! Ce n'est qu'une belle ordure ! Il lui a fait du mal, il l'a détruite et il se permet, dix-huit ans plus tard, de revenir comme une fleur et de demander pardon ! Elle ne savait même pas qui il était. Elle ne l'a même pas reconnu. Dans un sens c'est mieux ainsi, au moins elle ne souffre pas. Mais je l'ai vue. J'ai croisé son regard. Maman avait raison, j'ai les mêmes yeux que lui. Je déteste mes yeux. J'aurais préféré qu'ils soient bleus comme les siens plutôt que verts comme ceux de ce monstre.

P. Parkinson

* * *

21 Juin.

Il a encore fait le con. Hermione l'a envoyé bouler avec tant de propreté. C'était presque de la magie. Par contre, niveau jeu d'acteur c'était pas encore ça. Elle pleurait tellement, ses yeux était tout bouffis et rouges. Sa lèvre tremblait et elle a eu un bégaiement absolument hilarant.

P. Parkinson

* * *

22 Juin.

Au revoir New York. Bonjour Londres. Au revoir amis, joie, bonheur. Bonjour grand-père.

P. Parkinson

* * *

23 Juin.

Horreur. Le seul mot qui me vient. Je vis un enfer. Je veux retourné à Manhattan.

P. Parkinson

* * *

24 Juin.

Si le meurtre n'était pas un crime capital, je serais passée à l'acte plusieurs fois aujourd'hui. Je me suis retrouvée baladée d'hôtel en hôtel avec l'ancêtre et montrée à tous comme un trophée. Désolée grand père. La jolie et parfaite petite fille ne l'est pas tant que ça.

P. Parkinson

* * *

25 Juin.

Je suis comme elle. Je suis horrible et je suis un monstre. J'ai couché avec un anglais. Alors que Blaise m'a laissé un magnifique message empli de sincérité. Je suis une fille horrible. Je me dégoute.

P. Parkinson

* * *

26 Juin.

Maman est morte ce matin.

P. Parkinson

* * *

27 Juin.

Je veux rentrer. New York me manque. Même Brooklyn craint moins que l'Angleterre. Même les bas quartiers sont plus accueillants que le manoir Parkinson. J'aimerais tellement être une Malfoy. Lui au moins a la chance d'avoir des parents.

P. Parkinson

* * *

28 Juin.

Bientôt je m'en vais. Les billets d'avions sont dans la poche. Aujourd'hui je suis allée au bord d'un lac avec William. Le mec de l'autre jour. On a passé un moment incroyable. J'ai oublié le monde qui nous entourait.

P. Parkinson

* * *

29 Juin.

Demain, je rentre. J'ai hâte de revoir Astoria et Daphnée. Elles me manquent... Un peu. Il est vrai qu'elles sont gentilles, adorables même. Mais il n'est pas facile d'avoir une conversation constructive avec elles. Au moins, je peux parler de sexe sans avoir l'air d'une salope. J'ai entendu dire que Hermione allait au bal avec Ron Weasley. Je savais qu'ils étaient amis, mais de là à passer le cap, même moi je ne souhaiterais pas ça à Granger.

P. Parkinson

* * *

30 Juin.

Je rentre !

P. Parkinson

* * *

1 Juillet.

J'ai acheté ma robe pour le bal. Elle est verte et est faite en satin, elle est ouverte sur le coté au niveau de la hanche. Maman portait une robe dans le même genre sur sa photo de bal. Ils l'ont enterrée ce matin.

P. Parkinson

* * *

2 Juillet.

Il devrait faire beau et chaud, je devrais être à moitié nue sur la terrasse à faire bronzer chaque parcelle de mon corps mais non ! Il pleut ! Et moi je me retrouve seule à danser en sous vêtement dans mon salon.

P. Parkinson

* * *

3 Juillet.

J'ai vu Blaise. Je lui ai tout dit. Il me déteste. Il a dit que je pouvais me chercher un autre cavalier. J'ai mal. Je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais. Blaise est tellement parfait. Une fois de plus je gâche tout. Je suis finalement comme elle. Comme grand-mère. Je suis une salope.

P. Parkinson

* * *

6 Juillet.

Finalement Draco a été au bal avec Hermione. Il lui a sorti le grand jeu. Costume trois pièce, limousine, portage en mode princesse. Et c'était presque beau. J'y suis allée seule, je suis rentrée seule dans la salle de bal et lui il était avec Daphnée. Il m'a regardée droit dans les yeux et là j'ai compris. Je l'ai blessé. Alors il me blesse. C'est le jeu. On ne peut pas gagner tout le temps. Et puis il a fallu que Dray ouvre sa bouche, qu'il lui dise je t'aime. Au final l'amour ça ne sert à rien. Ca fait mal et nous brise. Pas étonnant que l'on tombe amoureux. La chute est brutale.

Il a eu un accident. Draco a eu un accident, et il est mort. Je ne pensais pas que je la verrais, et je me suis imaginé lui hurler dessus de toutes mes forces si je la voyais. J'étais tellement en colère contre elle. Contre lui et ses idées stupides ! Mais je l'ai vue et... Je ne sais pas, toute colère m'a quittée. Elle l'a regardé et elle est partie. Les parents de Dray sont arrivés. Ils l'ont débranché.

Tu sais, j'espère que de là où tu es, tu vas bien. Parce que moi ça ne va pas. Je me noie. J'ai plongé seule dans le grand bain. J'ai sauté dans l'océan et je me noie. Je suis toute seule. T'es plus là à coté de moi pour me dire que tout va bien se passer et je plonge de plus en plus profondément. J'ai du mal à respirer. A me rendre compte. Maman est morte, Dray est mort. Et moi, personne ne me voit. Je brise tout ce que je touche. Je suis seule dans ce grand et vaste océan et je n'arrive plus à remonter à la surface.

Cette lettre est la dernière que je t'écris. Voilà un an jour pour jour que je t'envoie une lettre par jour. Un an que j'envoie ses petits bout de papier dans ton ancienne maison sans même savoir si tu y es encore. Je croyais que je pourrais aimer quelqu'un d'autre que toi mais j'avais tort. Tu es le seul et tu as toujours été le seul Harry. Tu seras toujours mon unique amour.

Je t'aime.

Pansy Parkinson.

* * *

 **Et voilà fin ! Oui bon j'avoue le Pansy/Harry est devenue une évidence depuis LC même si je ne les voie nul part ailleurs ensemble que dans LC !**

 **Donc j'espère que ça vous à plut et que vous me donnerais de vos nouvelles ! A très bientôt et je vous souhaite une merveilleuse année 2016 !**


End file.
